


Icy Storm

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bi-Frost Bridge, Intersex Loki, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passions collide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, I look at this as a comfort fic for me, now I don't know that I'm the first to do this if I'm not then that's cool wasn't looking to be the first just really wanted a fic like this. I hope you all enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Loki waited for Thor on the bi-frost bridge, he truly missed his husband. Thor had been gone for quite some time now, Loki knew this when they got married.

That there would be times, when they would have to spend time away from each other. He didn't like it one bit, he somewhat learned to deal with it though.

After all Thor was the enforcer of the nine realms, when he wasn't fighting there was a council meeting here and another one there.

Tedious business really, Loki began pacing when Heimdall finally opened the gate and Thor entered.

Loki, leaped into Thor's arms wrapping his legs around his waist. "I missed you too my darling, shall we go to our chambers?" Thor asked in between kisses.

"No, I want you here and now" Loki said sucking on Thor's neck. "Oh Loki, someone will see us" Thor said moaning softly.

"Let them try, I love you I have missed you greatly, I need you" Loki said now getting off of Thor and standing before him. Thor only just now noticed, that he was wearing a robe, and that was all he was wearing it was a dark green silk robe with lace.

"Loki" Thor said breathless. "Make love to me, I need you so badly" Loki whispered taking off the robe and with a snap of his fingers turned it into a large forest green blanket for two.  Loki laid on the blanket, gazing up into Thor's eyes.

"Come to me" Loki said desire evident in his voice. Thor began to strip as fast as he could before Loki waved his hand and he was naked before him.

"You're so beautiful my Thor, I have missed you so much" Loki said pulling Thor down. "As are you my Loki, I have missed you too with all my heart" Thor whispered letting their lips connect in a passionate kiss.

 Loki moaned into the kiss, savoring the moment then he reached between them and began stroking Thor.

A wondrous gasp escaped his lips, as he did so. "Loki, oh my Loki" he moaned slipping a finger between Loki's legs. "Oh Thor" he gasped feeling Thor's finger moving inside him. "I need you, I need you" Loki moaned as Thor's finger gently brushed his secret spot.

"How badly?" Thor whispered huskily on his skin. "So badly, oh Thor pl…ah!" Loki gasped feeling Thor slipping between his legs. "You like that?" Thor asked as they began to move.

"Yes, yes, oh Thor I need you touch me" Loki moaned as he felt Thor stroke him in time with his movement. Their moans echoed on the bridge, carrying through the air.

Not that anyone could hear them, it was always almost too loud to hear anything what with the sounds of the waves breaking against the bridge. "More" Loki moaned as they increased their speed and now Loki was on top of Thor.

"Loki, you have never looked more beautiful" Thor moaned as he began to move on him. "Oh Thor, you make…me… feel…that way" Loki moaned feeling his climax approaching.

 "Hold on" Loki whispered in his ear as his climax hit washing over him like waves on a shore.

Thor shortly came after him, screaming Loki's name. They both collapsed next to each other panting. "Oh wow, that was amazing" Thor said catching his breath. "Yes, it was incredible you were so passionate my darling" Loki whispered softly. Thor smiled kissing him tenderly.

"We should get back inside it is freezing out here" Thor said. Loki nodded and with a wave of his hand they were in the privacy of their bed-chambers. Now they were found cuddling, in the warmth of their covers.

 "I don't like being away from you" Loki said holding Thor closer. "I know my love, I do not like it either we're together now that is all that matters" Thor whispered. Loki nodded kissing Thor's heart.

He laid his head on his chest listening to it slowly lull him to sleep. Thor smiled watching Loki fall asleep in his arms, thinking he would never look at that bridge the same way again, not that he was complaining.

THE END       

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
